


Candyland

by Creed Cascade (creedcascade)



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Domestic, Humor, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-06
Updated: 2011-11-06
Packaged: 2017-10-25 18:50:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creedcascade/pseuds/Creed%20Cascade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The way to Danny’s heart can be through his daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candyland

**Author's Note:**

> Set late in season one after Danny gets out of the hospital.

After getting out the hospital, Danny refused to put off his visitations even for a short time because his daughter was the thing that kept him sane, or at least something reasonably resembling sanity. He’d come to realize that sanity was in short supply for anyone associated with 5-0.

This afternoon Steve found a lame excuse to come over to Danny’s place. Something about looking for something that he left at Danny’s apartment. Steve never even looked for the mysterious something. Danny was thankful for Steve’s presence after a busy morning of chasing after Grace at the beach. He ended up dozing off on the couch watching Scooby Doo. When he woke up, Danny saw something he wasn’t expecting.

“What the fu-”

Danny stopped the sentence mid-syllable when two sets of eyes glanced up at him. Grace was lying on her stomach in front of a children’s board game. On the opposite side, Steve was sitting cross-legged and staring intently at the gaudy coloured squares.

“Fudgesicle.”

“Danno!” Grace lifted her chin from its perch on her hand and looked up at Danny. “Mom says you’re not supposed to swear.”

“I didn’t swear. Hey, Steven, did you hear me swear? Nope, no swearing here. I was merely inviting my favourite girl to partake in a delicious treat. Yummy, yummy fudgesicles.”

“I’m not supposed to have too much sugar.”

“Is that a no?”

Grace smirked. “I didn’t say no.”

“And, I didn’t swear.” Danny pointed at Steve. “You didn’t back me up.”

Steve rolled the dice. “Technically, you didn’t swear.”

“Technically? Technically, you’re not a...” He stopped when he noticed Grace watching him intently as Steve had been staring at the board game. “Whatever. We’ll talk later, McGarrett.”

Grace tilted her head to the side and Danny saw a flash of his ex-wife in her expression. “Mom says it’s not what you say, but how you say it.”

“That sounds like your mother,” Danny muttered. “But, hey, I get it. Not bad advice. No need to wash this man’s mouth out with soap.”

“At Christmas Grandma told me she did that a lot.”

Steve snorted under his breath and Danny glared at him. “I was always a good boy.” He pointed at Steve in a pre-emptive strike. “Quiet you. By the way, what are you doing playin’ this game, Monkey? You haven’t played it in years.”

“Uncle Steve said he would play with me, but I had to take it easy on him ‘cause he doesn’t have much experience with kids.”

“So, Candyland?” Danny snorted.

Steve nodded and waved his hand at the board game. “It’s a strategic game.”

“If that’s what you gotta tell yourself to soothe your wounded pride ‘cause my baby girl’s kickin’ your ass-”

“Danno!”

“Assets, assets, I was gonna say assets.” He held up his hands in mock surrender. “Jeez, Monkey, you’re a tough nut.” Danny eased off the couch and crouched down to tug on Grace’s pigtail. He gently rapped the side of her temple with his knuckle and made a hollow knocking sound. “Like a coconut. How bad are you kickin’ his butt?”

“Who says I’m losing?” Steve huffed, making Grace giggle.

“‘Cause she was beatin’ me at Candyland when she was four. Weren’t you, Monkey?”

“Yeah.” Grace puffed out her chest. “I know he didn’t let me win. He said so. I beat him seven times!”

“Good girl.” Danny looked at Steve who was watching them with a smile, but quickly glanced down.

Grace rolled the dice and moved her game piece. “Uncle Steve, when we’re done this game, will you show me how to make a parachute for my Barbie like you promised?”

Danny quirked an eyebrow. “Oh, really?”

“We were going to play SEAL,” Steve mumbled. “Women can be SEALs. One of the toughest SEALs I know is a woman.”

“Women can be whatever they want to be. That doesn’t mean I want my daughter playing SEAL and getting any sort of crazy Steve-type ideas in her head. No SEAL games. No flinging Barbies off of anything, no jumpin’ off of anything... no overfilling the bathtub...”

“I won’t overfill the bathtub again,” Grace said. “I promise.”

“No jumpin’ off of anything, either.”

“Sure, Danno, I promise. Except for my trampoline.”

“That’s jumpin’ on something. I don’t want you jumpin’ off anything. Since when did you have a trampoline?”

“Step-Stan got me one a few weeks ago.”

Danny’s lips thinned. “Nice.”

Steve laid his hand on Danny’s shoulder and squeezed. “Hey, Grace. Why don’t you go pick out which Barbie you want to play with? We’ll figure something out. Let me talk to Danno.”

“Okay.” She got up and scrambled out of the tiny room that attempted to pass for a living room in Danny’s crappy apartment.

“I was trying to...” Steve started and stopped, squeezing once more before letting Danny’s shoulder go. There was a loud thumping noise from the other room. “I was going to teach her about wind velocity and altitude. It’s educational.”

Danny crossed his arms over his chest. “Uh huh.”

“My sister used to beg me to play Barbies with her.”

“I bet you didn’t... what am I sayin’? Of course you did. You catapulted your baby sister’s Barbies off the roof, didn’t ya?”

Steve grinned. “More like a palm tree. What sort of big brother would I be if I didn’t? Don’t play innocent. I bet you drove your sisters nuts.”

“Maybe,” Danny admitted with a shrug. “Someday I’ll share the real horror stories and they’re the stars. Lil’ girls can be very vindictive when they want to. I may have decapitated their Barbies, but I’m still emotionally and physically scarred by their retaliation, my friend. Williams’ women can be scary when they’re crossed. I hope it’s a trait Gracie inherits.”

“Like father, like daughter. Listen, I wasn’t really going to do it. I was just teasing Grace, but then she smiled and wanted to do it. She smiled, Danny. I couldn’t...”

“Say no. I know, trust me. If anyone knows, I know.”

Steve circled one finger his pinky finger.

“I am not...” Danny sighed. “Okay, maybe a little.”

Danny glimpsed a hint of vulnerability that made him see his partner in a new light. Steve wasn’t afraid to make himself a fool to make Grace smile. “I’m not good with kids. I try not to screw it up, but-”

“You’re doing fine,” Danny said. “So, after I drop Gracie off, I was thinkin’ I could drop by your place tonight.”

Grace’s voice drifted through the thin interior walls. “Danno! Uncle Steve!”

“We’re being summoned,” Steve said.

“Apparently so.”

Steve got up and scratched at the back of his neck. “I’ve got beer.”

“I could use a beer.”

Steve kept his gaze focused on the board game, but smiled. “I suck at Candyland. I could really use one. Beer and pizza. I’ve got some stuff on the DVR, too.”

“You don’t have to sell me. I’m comin’. It’s a date.”

Steve’s gaze flicked up, then down again. “A date. Yeah, okay.”

Danny was pretty sure he was screwed. So very, very screwed.

END.


End file.
